In such video and/or computer and/or telephone data networks, the term "inlet cable" is used below to designate a multiline cable on the source side, i.e. connected to a source of data or to an exchange, the term "trunk cable" is used to designate a likewise multiline cable for transmission from one distribution frame to another, generally from one floor to another or possibly from one building to another, and the term "user cable" issued to designate a single line cable connected to a fixed user jack for connection to a piece of equipment.
These various types of cable may all be symmetrical pair electric cables. They terminate at the rear of distribution frames. The cables serving one of the distribution frames are connected to front female connectors mounted on modular cross-connect panels of the distribution frame. An inlet or trunk cable is connected to another trunk or user cable by means of a cross-connect cord fitted with two end male connectors that plug into two female connectors selected from those on the cross-connect panels of the distribution frame.
In a variant, the inlet and user cables are symmetrical pair cables while the trunk cables are optical fiber cables. Under such conditions, the optical trunk cables can terminate at each end on interface circuits associated with the distribution frames for the purpose of performing optical to electrical conversion and vice versa and enabling the manufacture of female connectors for the distribution frames to be rationalized in chat they are then all identical to each other in the distribution frames.
Document EP-A-0 564 336 describes a modular device for terminating electric cables, which device is initially mounted on each electric cable to enable it subsequently to be connected quickly to a connector on a cross-connect panel or to a user jack, depending on the type of cable concerned. That device includes a block provided with blind housings provided for the various wires of the cable, at least one cavity opening out into said housings, and slots each passing through one of the housings, and a locking piece received in each cavity and provided with a flexible tongue for retaining the wire inserted in its housing.
Subsequent connection of the cable to one of the connectors of a cross-connect panel or to a user jack is performed simply using insulation-displacement contacts. These contacts are carried by and connected to a printed circuit, and each of them has its insulation displacement end inserted in one of the slots of the cable terminating device so as to be connected to the wires in place in the respective housings. The printed circuit carries the connector or the jack and is connected to the internal pins of the connector or jack which are accessible via the plugging face of the connector or jack.
The connectors on the cross-connect panel or the user jacks may in particular be of the RJ45 type.
For reasons particularly of reducing the cost of installing cable networks, it is presently preferred to avoid fitting each cable with its own termination device. Under such conditions, the wires of each line of the cable are directly connected to the insulation displacement contacts of a cross-connect connector or of a user jack. A panel is then provided having a rear portion used for fixing cables while its front portion is used for holding connectors.
The operations of fixing cables to the rear portion of the cross-connect panel and of connecting said cables to the connectors of the panel are often lengthy and difficult. In addition, it is observed that the rear portion of the cross-connect panel often gives rise to the cables being injured or subjected to excessive stresses, depending on whether they come up from the floor or down from the ceiling.